


Titan Tots

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes of the Titan Tots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Tots

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had more scenes like this, but I suppose I've just thought a bit on them and never wrote them.

Tempest, Arsenal, and Mirage were all giggling and laughing, while Pantha glared irritably. Red Star, though, was all but glowing.

That was enough to put Nightwing on guard.

When the four tykes came out of the room the parents had been using, though, he and the rest of the team had to ooh and ahh and cheer. Baby came first, looking utterly adorable as a baby Taz from that silly cartoon. Cerdian made his way on unsteady legs with a miniature bow, wings, and a diaper, making Donna cheer for the cutest Cupid ever. Julianna was being ultra girly in her little Barbie costume, but it was Lian that made Nightwing's heart hammer, dressed in the classic Robin costume.

"Her choice," Roy said to his long time friend under his breath.

Halloween suddenly felt far more like family to Dick in that moment.

* * *

Later, Donna would have many photos to share of the monumental event. Her favorites, though, were three shots taken after Lian had torn through all the paper, played with the toys offered, and before the clean up had begun. The first photo was a casual snapshot of Roy looking distressed, almost on the verge of panic. The second was of Lian herself, fast asleep in a pile of gift wrap and bows, almost hidden from sight. The third was of Roy holding his sleeping daughter, at peace once he had found her.

Some day, Donna hoped to tell Lian about that first Christmas. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would have her own child to share other memories with. Nothing was set in stone, after all, and no matter how cruel Fate had been, there was always tomorrow.

For now, though, as the Titans readied for another season of holiday cheer, and Lian clambered around and through the presents with Cerdian, Baby Wildebeest, and Julianna, Donna readied her camera to catch more memories of her extended family.

* * *

"The Thunderbird is not a myth of Diné," Lian patiently told Cerdian, Julienne, and Baby. "The tale of the Changing Woman and the Monster Slayer and Child of Waters are stories of Diné," she continued.

"Tell story?" Baby asked hopefully, sprawled out on his stomach while the other two Titan children used him for a back stop.

"Yeah, Li...tell us the stories," Cerdian prompted. "It's your turn anyway."

"Okay." Lian took a deep breath and started teaching them the tales of her people...and Roy felt his heart swell, to see the heritage he knew best passing to another generation.


End file.
